


Bromance and Romance

by unvsval



Series: Gandrew Month [24]
Category: Sweet Boys Podcast, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Batman is trying to fight the cursor, I love her, M/M, Open ended, Sort Of, any way, batman is my cat btw, i didn't really write andrew's side of feelings, i'd actually break down in tears, if someone gave me a hug right now, she'S so cute, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvsval/pseuds/unvsval
Summary: Garrett talks to Caleb about how he feels.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Series: Gandrew Month [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992847
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Bromance and Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Gandrew Month day 23  
> prompt: snapback  
> playlist:  
> everything I didn't say - five seconds of summer  
> wherever you are - five seconds of summer  
> out of my limit - five seconds of summer  
> beside you - five seconds of summer   
> (can you tell what I've been listening to, recently?)

Garrett tried not to stare. He knew that there were people around and someone could read a little too far into the way his eyes lingered on the other boy. However, he couldn't help the way his gaze shifted to look at his best friend. Andrew had recently bought a new hat for the days that his curls were unruly and he didn’t want to deal with them and Garrett swore that it would be the death of him. 

Andrew wore the damn thing  _ all the time _ . They’d recently been hit with an upstroke of things they needed to work on, so most days Andrew threw on clothes and the hat and went on his way. Garrett could stand it for the first few days, it wasn’t much different than how he looked when they met. Three days after Andrew had bought it, he decided to wear it backward; he had to drive, the sun wasn’t out, the windows were rolled down, it was a whole thing, but he wore it  _ backward.  _ Apparently, Garrett’s totally-in-love-with-Andrew-brain totally loved Andrew in a backward hat. 

His hair curled around the hole and edge of the hat. Garrett had already likened it to that of flames wrapping around a log in a fire. Garrett really enjoyed watching the ways flames danced around in a fire. Andrew turned from the conversation he was having with Ricky. They were all gathered around Caleb’s dining room table with drinks varying from Garrett’s hot cup of tea to Marley’s half-empty bottle of beer. 

“Garrett?” Andrew raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking if he was good. 

“Sorry, what?” Garrett looked around to find all of them looking at him. He flushed a little bit when Amy laughed.

“Andrew asked if you were actually considering the music thing you guys were talking about.”

“Oh,” Garrett shrugged, humming thoughtfully, “I don’t know; I don’t think I’d be that good at it, to be honest.”

Marley scoffed and rolled her eyes, “Oh come off it, Garrett. Even though Now I’m a Baby was supposed to be this, like a joke song, or whatever, you gave it your all and you hit top three in the Hip-Hop charts!”

“Yeah, man,” Andrew said, “I wish you’d have more confidence in yourself, Garrett.”

And Garrett couldn’t decide if that was the right thing or the wrong thing for Andrew to say to him because he felt better, but he’d turn to look at Andrew and now he felt guilty because he’d fallen in love with a straight man. 

Garrett rolled his eyes and forced out a laugh with the weakest smile any of his friends had seen from him, “Yeah, alright.”

A couple of days ago, Andrew had come around to hang out and they found themselves talking about Garrett’s music. Andrew had suggested that maybe Garrett could write an EP or an album and Garrett had put serious thought into the idea. Sure, sometimes he’d have a song stuck in his head that he couldn’t place, only to find out that his own song was stuck in his head when he finally went to look it up, but that didn’t mean that he made  _ good _ music. Although, Andrew had given him a little vote of confidence so he supposed he could mull over the idea again.

Caleb, who sat next to him, their shoulders pushed against each other, moved his hand to tap Garrett’s knee to grab his attention after everyone had sorted back into their own conversations. Caleb frowned, “You alright, man?”

Garrett wanted to say yeah; wanted to say that he’s fine; wanted to say not to worry, but he didn’t he didn’t because he couldn’t. He sighed, running his hand across his eyes, forcing himself to stop staring at the way Andrew lifted his hat and ran his hand through his hair for a second. 

“I fucked up, Caleb.” He said it softly so that nobody but the man pressed into his arm could hear it. He looked back up at Andrew and Caleb nodded. 

“Garrett. I’m sure it’s okay.” He took a sip from whatever he was drinking before tilting his head, “Have you talked to him about it yet?”

Garrett shook his head, “No, I think it’s safer just not telling him.”

Caleb sighed, “You gotta tell him, Gar.”

Andrew turned to look at him, probably feeling the eyes on the side of his head, he smiled at the two tall men. Garrett smiled back before turning to Caleb with a pained look, “I can’t. I don’t think I could take losing him.”

Caleb clapped a hand on Garrett’s shoulder in a showing of sympathetic compassion. They sat in silence for the next few minutes, both gradually sipping their drinks. Garrett chimed into Amy and Marley’s conversation for a second, before leaning back in his chair. Caleb swirled his straw in his cup, “For what it’s worth,” he didn’t bother to look at Garrett knowing the other man was just looking at Andrew, “I don’t think you’d lose him.”

Garrett sighed, He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, “I know. I just- I don’t know.”

“I get it; you’re scared. However, you need to-like Andrew said, you need to have more confidence in yourself. Andrew’s not going anywhere and I don’t think your feelings are either, so I think you need to tell him.”

Garrett laughed bitterly, “I can’t do it any time soon.”

Caleb nodded like he understood, “That’s okay, but can you promise me something?”

Garrett finally turned to look at him, “Maybe. Depends on what it is.”

“Can you promise that when the time comes, whenever you feel safe enough in yourself, whenever you feel like it won’t matter how you think of each other because of how close you are; can you promise me you’ll tell him?”

Garrett attempted a quick glance at the ginger man, he was arguing passionately with Ricky over something Garrett couldn’t quite remember, but his eyes got stuck. He sighed. (again.)

“I can’t promise that, Caleb.”


End file.
